End Of Silence
by bREAKOUTx
Summary: A Girl gets abused by his father and murderes him, and runs away, and meets a guy from an offer of a ride to california,hitchhiking, and keeping her darkest seceret from him, will he find out or not? - JOLEY JILEY MILOE MOE / i suck at summeries :L ,


**This is something new, i wont be continuing on my other storys, ill be working on this, hope you guys like it, REVIEW please, for more **

**& please post me some ideas, :D =REVIEWING, i would love to hear your ideas ;D xx / -K**

* * *

Miley/Destiny {16} ..Joe {19}

''MILEY'S P.O.V''

i tiltled my head, i felt the pain going down my chest as he kicked me in the stomach, i groaned and holded my stomach and sobbed,

i felt the blood dripping on my mouth, he spit on me and i closed my eyes, ''you worthless bitch'' he said and he went upstairs and closed the door shut ,i was in the basement, i tried to get up, but there was no luck, my stomach hurted, i sobbed in pain, as i moved my legs, trying to get the straighnt to move my body, i moved my toes, and i coughed, the blood came out of mouth and i spit on the floor, i holded my cheek, and i saw blood on my hands, i ripped my tshirt in a small piece and started to scrub the blood out of my face, tear fell from my eye, and i wiped em off, i got up, my leg hurted, i sat on the chair where he use to make me sleep. I sat there..thinking, i got the lighter out of my pocket and flicked it on and off, i stole this at the store, i thought about alot of things, trying to get out of here.

i got up walking slowly, my leg hurted.. i started to dig in the box's that he havent unpacked yet, we moved away cause everyone noticed about my bruises, and my dad..

I Found a gas at the corner of the wall, i walked over to it, and grabbed the handle, and slowly walked upstairs with no expression on my face, i tried being quiet, i thought about the stuff he use to do to me, beat me, rape me, the memories flew on my head and as tears rolled down my cheeks, i heard no sound but the tv on, he snored and walked up slowly to him, he sat on the couch asleep..

i looked at him in disgust.. ''i hate you billy'' i said under my breath, and i quickly spread the gas around the living room and around his chair, as i putted the gas on his legs and he woke up, ''WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'' he tried to get up and i flickered the lighter on, ''MILEY, DONT YOU FUCKING DO THIS!'' he yelled and raised his hands in surrender..''WHAT ABOUT ME?, I TOLD YOU MANY TIMES TO STOP, WHAT ABOUT ME?,'' i screamed as i sobbed, ''I HATE YOU'' i screamed the top of my lungs, i threw the lighter on the ground as the fire slighty light up the living room, i saw him trying to stop the firing on his legs, he screamed, i ran to the back door and ran as fast as i could, i ran through the forest, i looked back and saw the whole house burning, i kept running until i tripped on something and blacked out..

THE NEXT DAY, /no one's p.o.v

She woke up as the sun glinced on her long brown curled hair, she opened her eyes and felt a pain on her head, she got up slightly, and sat on the ground and looked around, she didnt know where she ended up, she looked around and saw a smoke from the sky, she got up and followed it, she walked about 5 minutes, she didnt think she was getting far when she ran yesterday, she saw the house fully burned, she closed her eyes and opened them back after seconds, she took a deep breath and started walking back to the bushes so no one could see her, she walked pass the backyards of people's houses, she got to the eating diner, and slid her hood on, and got inside, and walked over to the table and sat down, she ordered breakfeast, as she looked over at the tv and the news was on, she saw her house on tv and opened her eyes widely, the reported spoke, ''A House Was on fire last night, and the detectives didnt seem to find what lit the fire up in the house early this morning at 4:32 am, It wasnt an accident, they found the lighter and a bottled gas of evidence, there searching for his daughter miley ray cyrus, that happened not to be found in the house, And The detectives investicated that this wasnt an accident, it might've been a murder by his daughter, miley cyrus, if you happen to see or found her please report to the police as soon as possible'' the picture showed on tv of her, she had her eyes widened, she got out of the restraunt and quickly walked down to the streets trying to hide her face..

She walked down the street, she lived in a small town not far away from california, it was about 10 hours drive and 4 hour flight, she gasped and checked her back pocket of her pants and digged her hands in as she found the credit card. That was her mothers savings, she has been saving up money for her since she was little for college to get in, there was about 4 thousand dollers there, she took a deep breath, she thought she lost the card that shes been hiding from her father from the last 2 years..

Her mother died when she was 14, plane crash..She never trusted a plane, thats why she wanted to walk to california and find a ride, and start running, she walked on the highway and raised her tumb up for a ride, but no one stopped, she stopped for a bit and walked about an hour, as she started to raise her tumb up again, she wanted to give up but she thought about her mothers advice about never giving up on what she wants to do or follow her dreams.. she shaked the memory off and saw a car slowing down, and stopped, she walked over to it, hoping that person wont recognize her from the stupid news, the guy opened his window..''where you heading?'' he asked,

miley let out a relief, she was glad that he didnt regonize her, ''California'' she said, he smiled a bit ''Same here..Want a ride?'' he offered.

''yeah sure..thanks''she smiled at him and got in the car..


End file.
